Four Years And A Day
by ArrowsAndInk
Summary: College AU! Felicity Smoak was not expecting what came when she decided to go to Starling University. Friends, and a good education weren't all she got. Eventual Olicity. I'm no good with summaries but can promise a better story. Now rated M for some cursing and mild violence, thoughts of rape etc,. Reviews are highly appreciated! (Updates are random)
1. Chapter 1- New Friends

**A/N: Hi guys! So i'm new and i just wanna say sorry for any spelling errors. I typed this on my phone and had to do a bunch of complicated stuff to post this. I already have written more chapters than this but for now, i decided just to post one. Please give me feed back and other things! (Just please nothing rude or unnecessary). There are so many things i wish i could have fixed but i'm tired and i was tired when i wrote this so... Tired me writing! Anyways, long authors note and btw, i have no idea where this is headed. I am also brand new to this website and it is my first fic. Now enjoy!**

Felicity walked through the big glass doors, a cardboard box in her arms, and into the common room of her new college dorms. The fuzzy red carpet tickled the top of her feet as she skated in her panda flats across to the back of the room. On either side of the back wall there were two huge wooden door frames. One the top of one said: 'Boys Dorms' and on the other was: 'Girls Dorms'. Felicity made her way through the latter and was greeted by a long hallway.

"Which way." She mumbled to herself, for there were two directions in which the hallway went. Both disappeared around corners. She sighed readjusting the box in her arms. There was no one to be seen in either direction. She chose to go right, glancing at each door. Most of the the doors were all decorated individually, while some remained blank. Next to each door was a small white board with an attached marker and eraser. Each said two names referring to the occupants of that room. Some doors were ajar and Felicity saw girls unpacking, playing music, and in one room was a couple making out. 'I thought boys weren't allowed in girls dorms' Felicity thought as she quickly passed the door.

She finally found an open door with a white board that said 'Felicity Smoak &amp; Nyssa Al Ghul'. She stepped in, her arms sagging with relief and dropped the box on the floor, louder than expected.

"Crap!" She exclaimed as she noticed the dark haired girl on the bottom bunk starring curiously at her. Felicity froze. "Sorry," she said. "You must be Nyssa." She said reaching out to shake the other girls hand. The corner of Nyssa's mouth perked as she took Felicity's hand and shook it. She had a strong grip for a girl that looked like her.

"You can take the closet." She said in an accent. "I don't have many things so I won't be needing it." She was very matter of fact. 'Great, I got a stiff roommate. Thanks people who organized this.' Nyssa raised an eyebrow at her.

"Did I just say that out loud?" Nyssa's corner perked again and she gave a chuckle.

"I'll have you know I was class clown in high school." Felicity laughed at this fact as she bent down and put her box in the closet. She never really took in the room until then. It was painted a light shade of green, had a fair amount of space, and even had a microwave, a fridge, and a small tv. The bunk beds were against the left wall and against the right was a small dresser. The closet was directly next to the bunks. A window showed the parking lot of the dorm.

There was a small knock on the door and Felicity turned to see two girls standing in the doorway. One was blonde and short, the other was a brunette with a blonde ambre. She was taller. They both had warm smiles on their faces. As the blonde stepped into the room she introduced herself and the other girl.

"I'm Sara and this is Laurel. And behind her is Thea." She said pointing to the very short brunette behind the taller. Felicity hadn't even noticed her before. "Laurel is my sister and Thea is a friend of ours little sister." Sara sat down next to Nyssa and wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

"Do you need any help with your stuff? We all got here earlier so we are all moved in." Thea said. She seemed rather excited now that Felicity was here.

"Hey!" A shout sounded from down the hall and another girl skidded to a halt next to Thea. She had a boy cut and jet black hair. "The new roomy come?" She asked glancing into the room and spotting Felicity standing by the closet. "Hey, I'm Sin."

"Felicity." She said sharing a smile with the other young girl. "Quite a group you guys got here!" She said, receiving laughs from everyone.

"Just you wait until you meet the boys." Said Thea waggling her eyebrows. Felicity in turn raised one of hers with a small smirk tugging at her lips.

"The boys?" She questioned.

"The boys." Thea said confirming for Felicity, copying her smirk. The rest of the girls stared strangely at them, smiles on all their faces.

"I bet I know two goons who will be very glad to help you unpack." Sin said. "Let's go get them." She gestured with her hand for them to follow and they all did.

Thea and Sin raced to the big wooden doorway shoving each other lightly every once in a while. Sara and Nyssa followed suit not soon after the first two zoomed off. She and Laurel walked together, laughing as they watched the others playing.

They reached the common room but didn't stay long before they went to the boys side of the dorm house. Running down the halls, now all six girls racing together and laughing, skidded to a halt, slamming into one another. Thea got knocked down and was pulled up by Sara.

"Ollie! Tommy! New girl got here! She's a cutie!" Thea yelled into one of the rooms over dramatically. Two boys came almost running out of the room. One of them had dark hair and a 5 o'clock shadow, while the other had dirty blonde hair and scruff.

Their eyes found they're way through the crowd of girls to the back where Felicity stood shocked at the handsome men in front of her. She stood biting her lip and caught both their eyes.

The dark haired one pushed his way through the girls and introduced himself as well as he could, trying to make a good impression. "Hi, I'm Tommy. They haven't told you anything about me right? If they have its not true."

Felicity blushed but took advantage of his insecurity. "I guess you aren't a good kisser then," she said tapping her finger to her chin as if pondering the thought. His eyes went wide and trouble spread like a wildfire across his face. He started shaking his head and flailing his arms around pathetically and rambling something about stupid girls and the way they manipulate.

Then he finally looked at the smiling Felicity and said, "You're joking." She nodded smiling hysterically. Tommy smiled laughing with her. The other boy, Ollie-'Probably short for Oliver' she guessed-made his way over now. He reached out his hand and she sheepishly placed her small one in his big one. She knew she was blushing and probably looked as red as a summer sunset.

"I'm Oliver, the hot one." He winked at her. Tommy, noticing their eyes meeting, got a brilliant plan to dive down and scoop Felicity up by the waist and sling her over his shoulder. After doing so, he ran for his life with her squealing and pounding his back as hard as she could with her small fists. It felt like nothing to him. Oliver, in a rage and almost immobilized by laughter, chased after them. They ran into the common room and into the parking lot, where it was now heavily raining.

Tommy almost slipped but Felicity said, "I swear to God Tommy, if you don't put me down we are both screwed in this kind of weather!" He ran behind a big black dodge truck that Felicity could tell by the license plate was his. It read: 'stlugrl' 'I can see the the reality of that. Probably sooner than I wished' she thought.

'When I find him I am gonna...' Oliver thought but his thoughts were interrupted by the sight of bright red pants and jeans under Tommy's car. The rain was pouring hard and she had to walk carefully making sure he didn't slip.

Tommy had his back turned to Oliver and was talking to Felicity. Oliver could tell she knew he was there because the corner of her mouth flickered when her came creeping around the corner.

"Four you." Oliver said smirking and grabbed tommy by the arms and tucked them behind his back. Oliver brought him to the big glass doors where all the girls and now two other men were standing. John Diggle and Roy Harper. They seemed to all be watching eagerly. When Oliver and an in pain Tommy turned the corner to face them, they all burst out laughing.

After turning Tommy in to the best friend jail and sentencing him to one minute of excessive tickling, he went back to Felicity, who was still by the car. She had removed her glasses and was watching with a small smile, all the drops of rain send ripples through a puddle.

"Hey." He said. She looked up and smiled. It was magnificent to see him in the rain like that. He sat down next to he and saw her shivering. He took off his varsity football jacket and draped it over her shoulders. It could easily be some sort of dress on her because it was so big. It was warm on the inside of it. It gave off a warm, strong smell of him. 'I've only known him five minutes and I'm already surrounded by his scent' she thought. Or at least, she thought she thought it.

Oliver giggled. She blushed a deep Crimson red, chewing on her lip again and closing her eyes. "Sorry. I just have no brain to mouth filter. It's like when you get chunks of the herbs in your tea when you pour it from the kettle into your cup. Except my brain isn't a kettle and my mouth is some sort of mug. And you might wanna also know that I spurt out innuendos like they're the word 'the'. And I'm gonna stop talking now." She said taking in a breath and holding it, worrying her lip more.

"You're just like Thea!" He said laughing. 'Great. Good job Felicity, he thinks you're like his little sister. Talk about friend zone.' This she also seemed to not just think. Oliver looked worried. "Not like that I just mean you ramble like her because I can never get her to stop talking. And not to mention her always getting into my business and shipping me with almost every girl that comes my way and now I'm rambling." She was staring wide eyed at him and her mouth was slightly open. His cheeks turned red and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Eh heh. Sorry. Guess it runs in the family!" He said chuckling awkwardly.

"I thought I was bad," she said giggling breathily. "Looks like looks can be deceiving."

"Ain't that the truth." Oliver whispered loudly staring at her eyes. She returned the gesture. They were there for a while, just looking into each other's eyes. 'He has beautiful eyes.' She thought. This time she finally kept them to herself.

Thea came bounding around the car but not before she quickly hopped back a step so she could see them but the couldn't see her. She smiled devilishly and snapped a quick pic with her phone. 'Hmm new girl and Ollie... Totally ship it' she smiled to herself and went to rejoin the others and show them the picture. Everyone was appreciative of it and loved the two together, especially Diggle.


	2. A word to my readers

Hi guys! I'm so happy with all the follows and favorites I'm getting! So far as you can see not very many comments have been sent but... I received a lovely comment from someone and it just made my day. Please you guys, I love feed back and would love to hear what you think.

So as of updating, I think I will be posting every few days. Maybe once a week if I get too busy. I am not usually a busy person so you can expect updates to be smooth and fairly constant.

Another thing I want to address, I am not in college nor will I be for a while. I will most likely screw up a lot of things. Therefore, please no hating on my lack of knowledge in that field. Thank you for listening and have a nice day!


	3. Chapter 2- A night of laughter

Felicity walked back with a blushing Oliver to the common room where everyone was sitting on the two big couches. They all looked at the two with smug faces. "What?" Felicity asked.

Thea hummed. "Oh nothing. We all just ship you two now." If the pair of wet 18 year olds could get redder, they sure as heck did, and Felicity could feel it. "I mean just look at you two. Your faces are colored like the fires of hell. Geez." She said smiling.

"Plus," chimed in Sara. She held out the 'u' in a taunting way. "You two were totally lost in each other's eyes."

Laurel pulled Felicity towards her. "Just remember, he is protective and stubborn." She whispered with a wink. Felicity gave her a look of disgust. 'What is wrong with these people?' She thought.

"I'm Roy by the way. And this is Dig." Roy said pointing to the big muscular guy sitting in the middle of the couch. She waved.

Felicity's stomach growled. 'When am I ever gonna get some food?'

Once again, her filter was on vacation. "There's a Big Belly Burger in town. Wanna go?" Asked Oliver. She nodded as her stomach growled again.

They all piled into Tommy's big truck. Thea rode shotgun, Felicity was squished between Sara and Oliver, and Laurel, Sin, Dig, Roy, and Nyssa were all bouncing around int the rain, on the trucks bed. Thea and Tommy blasted Nirvana's 'Smells Like Teen Spirit' three times before Sin declared a music war between inside and outside the truck. The outsiders played Foo Fighters and inside played more Nirvana. In the end, Felicity chose a song from not to rocks and roll category, but from the electronic. Bassline kickin followed by New Style and RainbowRoad. All by PegboardNerds.

They stormed the big belly burger and many other restaurants and ate as much as they could, which was: Dig: 1 burrito, 3 burgers, 1 shake, 2 nacho dishes, and 4 sodas. Sara: 1 burger, 2 chicken wraps, 3 slices of pizza, and 2 Neapolitan shakes. Oliver: 4 burgers, 3 slices of pizza, 2 churros, 1 soda, and 1 ice cream cone. Nyssa: 3 chicken wraps, 2 sodas, and 1 sip of Sara's 1st shake. Thea: 1 rice and chicken bowl, 2 orders of fries, a cookie, 3 sodas, and shared a slice of pizza with Roy. Sin: 2 burgers, 5 cookies, 2 shakes, and a chicken wrap. Laurel: 1 salad, 3 cookies, 1 slice of pizza, and 2 sodas. Roy: shared a pizza slice with Thea, 3 burgers, 1 order of fries, 1 nacho dish, and 1 shake. Felicity had a burger, an order of French fries, a shake, and a soda.

For once Felicity felt surrounded by love. She was so happy that she had such a big family of friends. She was accepted, and she was happy.

They all say on the two couches in the common room which they had conjoined. On one couch was Roy, Sara, Thea, Sin and Nyssa. Sin sat on the arm rest, laying part of her back on Roy's shoulder. Roy sat squished to the far right side of the couch with Thea practically his lap dog. Sara held Thea's feet and Nyssa leant on her shoulder, arms wrapped around her.

Diggle starts at the left end of the other couch with Laurel sitting next to him, her head on Oliver's shoulder. Oliver sat far from straight with his feet propped up on the foot rest in front of him. Felicity was curled in his huge lap. One of his arms had wrapped around her loosely. Tommy was laying down, his head by Felicity's feet and his own feet by Nyssa's. He called that spot where the couches joined just so he could lay down.  
"Ugh," Tommy said. "Why did we eat so much?" He said as they all sat in the common room, together in front of the roaring fire. Thea groaned in agreement even though he had asked a question.

"Sorry, my stomach made you all do this." Said Felicity rubbing her stomach.

Oliver squeezed her shoulder gently and said, "Hey, we were hungry too if you hadn't noticed. She smiled and nuzzled closer to him, her head in the crook of his neck.

When he spoke again, his voice was loud and rumbling in her ear as she lay against his chest. 'He's like a big Teddy bear. A big brother Teddy bear.'

Thea burst out laughing. "Best one yet Smoak!" She said as the rest started joining in. Oliver's laugh tickled at her ear.

"The one of the many wonderful traits of Felicity Smoak." Felicity said sarcastically.

"It's adorable." Said Sara. Felicity blushed and Oliver cuddled her closer to him reassuringly.

"It's ok little sister teddy bear." He said smiling and unable to hold back a small chuckle.

After the laughing died down they went quiet. Felicity tried to break the awkward silence with, "Anyone up for a game?"

"Yes! Roy and Laurel are on my team!" Thea yelled. Grabbing her boyfriend and looked at Laurel excitedly on the edge of her seat (literally).

"I could assume Roy but why me?" Laurel asked.

"Because you're smart and I want to get on your good side cuz your bad side is... Well let's just say I've had some previous experience with that." Thea said smiling by the end of her statement.

"VERY true Thea!" Sara joined in, pointing at the small brunette.

"Okaayyy, well what should we play? Obviously a team game."

"Trivial pursuit?... Extreme edition." Nyssa suggested with a sly grin.

"Oh. God. Please... Just, no." Dig said moving his hands across the air and shaking his head. "Not that. Anything but that!" Nyssa laughed heartily.

"Hold up, What's extreme trivial pursuit?" Asked Felicity, in the dark about the new game.

"It's like trivial pursuit but anyone can answer the question 'no one can look at the answer' and whoever gets the farthest answer has to do a dare somehow related to the question." Oliver answered explaining the game and making Felicity's ears fill with the delightful rumble again.

"Sounds fun!" She looked over at Dig with puppy dog eyes."Pwetty pwease Dig?" She said sticking out her bottom lip. The others followed suit.

"You'll regret this Felicity." He said.

"Yes!" They all said in unison.

"Be right back!" Thea ran off with Roy down to the girls dorms and disappeared. They reappeared a few minutes later with a blue box and a small suitcase.

"What's the suitcase for?" Felicity questioned.

"Costumes and props for the dares." The snickered. They all say in a circle with the exception of Oliver and Nyssa, sitting on the couch.

There were five groups of two. Thea and Roy, Laurel and Nyssa, Sara and Sin, Dig and Oliver, and Tommy and Felicity.

"What year was the musical 'Bye Bye Birdie' first adapted for film?" Thea read the card that was later on the carpet, answer side down.

"1963!" Yelled Felicty.

"Whoah Smoaky, calm down. I say 1960." Said Thea with a look at Roy who nodded in agreement.

"We say 1960 too." Said Digg.

"We have 1965." Said Laurel.

"1968." Said Sin with a strange look from Sara.

"Ok little Sinner." Said Sara shaking her head softly with a smirk.

"And the winner is," the started, picking up the card. Her eyebrows raised. "Smoaky, you know your stuff."

Felicity fist pumped and said "Yes!"

"Which means," Thea continued. Sin groaned and her head dropped. "Sin and Sara have to do a dare!" She finished.

Everyone except for Sin and Sara huddled to decide what to have the poor suckers do.

"The council, hath spoken!" Said Oliver in an announcing voice. "You two are to sing karaoke to a romantic duet from 'Bye Bye Birdie whilst you wear red lipstick hence the logo."

Sin groaned again with Sara joint in. They got up, put on the lipstick and waited while Felicity and Thea set up the karaoke song.

The song seemed to go on for hours to the two performers but to their audience it couldn't have been briefer. The two sang 'Rosie' and both, though humiliated, went through it with dignity and danced hilariously.

After that date out of the many before, they decided to keep doing karaoke because it was so much more fun.

Tommy and Laurel sang 'The Telephone Hour' to keep in theme. Digg and Tommy sang 'Say Something' with some dramatic dancing. Thea and Sin sang 'We Are Never Getting Back Together' and totally rocked out. Roy and Sara sang 'Hell Fire' because both loved the dramatic singing. Nyssa sang 'On My Own' for ironic purposes. And finally, Felicity and Oliver, both people who did not want to sing, were forced to sing a song the others picked for them. 'Love Is An Open Door'. They got through it and blushed like mad the entire time which only resulted in more pleasure from the audience.

Then they decided, to go along with the singing, they should end the night with some just dance. Felicity, Tommy, Laurel, and Oliver all busted a move to 'YMCA'. To follow up, Sin, Sara, Roy, and Thea danced to 'Prince Ali', laughing the entire time. Nyssa and Sara then performed 'Turn Up The Love' and Dig topped it off with 'Trouble Maker' and got a perfect score. There was much cheering after that.


	4. Chapter 3- Girl talk

"Your turn Felicity." Laurel said with a grin. The girls were all crammed together on the bottom bunk in Laurel and Sara's room. They had been playing truth or dare after watching a movie. Them and the boys had disbanded after curfew as to not get in trouble the first day of school.

"Ok then. Laurel, truth or dare?" She said speaking back to the girl.

"Truth." She responded.

"Do you have a secret thing for Tommy?" She asked waggling and eyebrow and smirking. Laurel blushed.

"Maybe..." She said trailing off, her eyes darting to her hands.

"You do!" Exclaimed Thea, bouncing up and down as much as she could on the small bed. The other girls joined in giggling and smiling at poor blushing Laurel.

When the laughing died down, Laurel spoke again. "Thea your turn."

"Lissy, truth or dare?" The young mousy girl said.

"Dare!" Felicity said with confidence.

Thea smirked devilishly. "I dare you to kiss Oliver within this week. And there's no denying you like him." Felicity's cheeks turned a shade of red that some might consider inhuman. Her mouth dropped and she couldn't say a word. Thea's smirk got bigger.

"I-I... What?! I mean I just met him and sure he's hot and I like him but I don't know if I like-like him. I mean what if he sneezes weird or has a nervous tick I can't deal with. Maybe he grows up and secretly becomes part of the Russian mob?! How would our children cope with a father that that is a whole other person?!" She said without taking a breath.

"Felicity!" Sara grabbed her wrist and shook her shoulder with her free hand. "Breath! It's just a kiss. Not like you'll be in bed together ten minutes later. Just chill."

Felicity took a deep breath. "Sorry I tend to um... Ramble a bit."

Thea giggled. "A bit? Try almost everything you say!"

"Whatever. I guess I have to do it anyway. Ok Sara, you're up." She said looking to the blonde who had let go of her.

"Ok. Sin, truth or dare?" She asked the tomboy.

"Dare." Sin chimed.

"I dare you to wear the shirt all week with ought washing it." Sara said laughing at her own dare. Sin went wide eyed.

"Not the shirt!" She said worried.

"Oh ho ho yes the shirt!" Sara said. Laurel was trying to hold back a smile but she just couldn't.

"This is going to be good." Nyssa said grinning.

"What's 'the shirt'?" Asked Felicity air quoting the phrase.

"The shirt is a shirt that Sin made in summer camp. It still fits her. She's kept it because we all tell her to and now she has to wear it." Thea explained. Felicity still looked confused.

"What's wrong with the shirt?" Felicity asked trying to figure out what was so bad about it.

"Well, at the time Sin had a HUGE crush on Roy. So, she drew a picture of them on the front, made a ship name for them, and put a big heart around them. Everyone knows Roy and myself are an item so it won't be a big deal. Besides, it says 'Summer Camp 2010' on the bottom." Thea said as the rest of the girls looked at poor Sin.

"Oh." Felicity said breaking into a smirk herself.

"Fine. Since everyone else has been doing their dares..." Sin agreed. There was a small gap in speech for cheers and clapping after she said this. "My turn!" She said a slight hint of devilishness in it after they stopped clapping.

"Miss Canary's lover, truth or dare?" She said to Nyssa.

"Well a dare would be the worst to go with since Sara has almost completely humiliated you with the past one. I'll go with truth." She said swirling her finger as if writing on a chalkboard and teaching children.

"Ok then. Did you or did you not have a session with Sara on Oliver's jet back from Seattle before we came here?" Nyssa's cheeks went a faint red and Sara's mouth was slightly open.

"I can't say we didn't..." Nyssa said, trailing off to look at Sara who now just shrugged her shoulder.

"You can't. We all heard u anyways. Jeez you guys I'd think you would have mastered keeping it down by now. I mean, that plane was filled with your misfit friends, and we ALL heard you. We almost had the pilot call back," she continued in a pilot monotone. "'This is your captain speaking, I would like to remind passengers that sex in a jet is not safe and is highly intolerable for other passengers.'" Nyssa went a darker red and his her face in Sara's curls.

"Well I'm glad you didn't, it was wonderful." Said Sara nonchalantly.

"Whatever. Now Laurel." Sin said pointing to her.

"K. Truth or dare Felicity?" Laurel said, quickly turning to Felicity in order to get away from the awkwardness of the others.

"Truth." Felicity also said quickly for she was as awkward as Laurel in the situation.

"What is your biggest secret?" Laurel asked, slowing down now. This got the attention of the others.

"Well, ok. One time when I was in high school, I... Did it in my science class room. It was at orientation and no one was gonna go in there so... We did." Felicity was full on blushing and she had closed her eyes and was biting her lip by the end of her short story.

"Go Smoaky!" Said Thea and Sara in unison. "Jinx! Jinx! JINX!" They then repeated over and over, both very angry with the other for mimicking themselves.

"Ok we get it! You both ow each other a soda!" Laurel said, covering their mouths with her hands.

"Eww!" Laurel said and pulled her hand away from Sara's mouth and rubbed it on her pants. "What the hell Sara!"

"What? And by the way, you hand tastes delicious." The girl in question said licking her lips.

Laurel removed her hand from Thea's mouth and tackled Sara off the bed. The two play wrestle until Laurel had Sara pinned. Sara however, planned this and somehow kneed Laurel in the stomach and at the same time flipped her over. Now Sara was on top of Laurel.

'Jeez these guys can fight. All I can do is hack. Maybe they could teach me how to get on top of Tommy... Ugh even my head has no filter.' They all burst out laughing and Felicity already knew why.

"Well crap." She said now aware of her speaking aloud.

"I think it's adorable." Said Laurel, still on the floor, pinned there by Sara.

**Hey guys! Sorry this is such a short chapter! I just wanna say something to a guest who commented. Olicity was endgame for me the first time they met. I also love Nyssara and, just in the show now, I feel like NyssaxLaurel could happen. Especially with last nights episode. Anyway, thanks for commenting and I'll see you with the next update!**


	5. Chapter 4- Last night

Felicity woke up on a warm, hard surface. She was curled in a ball, her blouse untucked from her pants and her glasses and shoes were no where to be seen. She wrinkled her nose in confusion and moved her head to look around. Her eyes landed on two blue orbs-almost black. She took in the rest of her surroundings and noted that she was indeed curled on top of Oliver Queen in a huge bed.

"Good morning." She heard his unusually deep voice grumble low in his chest. She pushed herself up off his chest, only slightly for his arms were wrapped around her, to get a better view of him. His chest was bare and he was wearing grey sweatpants. She didn't know how she didn't recognize at first the skin on skin contact that her holed up blouse had allowed with his chest and her side.

Speaking of her blouse, it was unbuttoned to the point where you could see most of her cleavage. She blushed. 'What happened last night?'

"Hey." She said warmly replying to him with a smile that almost melted Oliver completely. It sure melted his heart.

"You ok? Do you want some breakfast?" He said as if waking up like this wasn't unusual at all.

She tilted her head. 'God that's sexy.' Oliver thought, lifting a hand to half cup, half run his fingers through her hair. She leaned into him slightly.

"I'd love some breakfast," She paused, looking around again. "But first where are we?" Oliver chuckled gruffly.

"My house. It's Saturday morning and you have the most sexy case of bed head I've ever seen." Felicity blushed at his compliment. What were they doing? What happened between them that she so vividly forgot? "I guess you don't remember last night. Well that's kind of a long story..."

She looked at him and reached her hands out to cup his face. She used the finger nails of her thumbs to lightly dance in circles in his scruff. Oliver had a hard time holding back a low growl.

"Tell it to me." She whispered.

"After our last period..."

Flashback

Thea bounded up to Felicity after she walked out of class. Her smile made Felicity feel as if she needed to run but it was too late. "Hey Lissy! Me and Oliver are throwing a party tonight, wanna come?" She jumped a little as the co-party thrower walked up behind her and tugged at her hip, bringing her right into his side.

"Yeah Felicity, it'll be fun." He said with a smirk on his face. As usual, Tommy was right behind Oliver and he cut between the two, wrapping an arm around both their shoulders.

"It will TOTALLY be fun!" He leaned in towards Thea excitedly, the girl returning his enthusiasm. "Cuz I'm gonna be there!" He sang so loudly that most of the people in the hall turned to look at him.

Felicity giggled. "Sure. I think I need a little partying to settle down my studying phase." She said, more to herself than to the others, but they heard it loud and clear.

"Studying phase?" Questioned Oliver, his eyebrow raised and that smirk still set smack on his face.

"Every new school year, the first month of school I get into a studying phase. No interaction with people. No sunlight. No restaurants. Just studying and the eventual celebratory Robin Hood movie." She said matter of factly.

"You need a party stat Smoak!" Said Thea, grabbing her by the wrist and taking her to the parking lot to her car. Sara and Laurel were waiting for them there.

Felicity, Laurel, Sara and Thea had all been carpooling that first month from their dorms to their academic building. Unless of course one of them had to go somewhere different, then that person would go individually. Nyssa and Sin would walk back seeing as they both liked to walk. Laurel had a minivan, forced on by her parents, so they took that.

"Felicity's coming to the party!" Thea announced for the girl that trailed behind her.

"Great now get in the van so we can go already. I mean seriously what took you guys so long?" Sara said teasingly to Thea.

They all took their usual positions in the car. Sara in shotgun, Laurel driving, Thea behind Laurel and Felicity behind Sara. Sara would stay turned around in her seat the whole ride back much to Laurel's objection.

When they got back, Thea rushed Felicity to first Felicity's room then her own.

The first stop was to get an outfit suitable for such a party. She at first chose a small black dress but decided it was too fancy. She then went with black pants and a light blue blouse with a grey knitted cardigan.

The second stop was for Thea to do her make up, hair, and overall appearance. After applying lightly, to Felicity's request, grey and black eyeshadow, doing a cat eye, and a small amount of blush, Felicity realized she hadn't applied her famous red lipstick. So she did. It didn't really matter if it matched or not, it was very Felicity.

"Eeeee!" Squealed Thea at the sight of Felicity all dressed up. "Oliver is going to adore you!" Felicity blushed but the makeup didn't show it, thank God.

"Why Oliver? Oh yeah you guys 'ship' me with with him. Very cute Thea."

"You guys ready?" Laurel peeped her head in through the door. Her mouth hung open a bit when she saw Felicity. "Wow you look great Felicity!" Sara and Sin stepped around from behind her and had the same reaction.

"Thanks but Thea really did most of it." She said looking to the smirking girl behind her. Seriously what was it with the Queens and smirking?

"Well let's get going!" Thea said, ushering out the girls.

When they got there, Felicity couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the mansion. It was practically a castle. Then there was the crowd. Felicity couldn't believe how many people had showed up. 'I guess Queen parties are just that good.'

They entered and Oliver couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Felicity. She was breathtaking, magnificent, all thoughts Felicity shared with him about his attire.

Tommy approached Thea and gave her $50. "You win." He told her.

"Win what?" Felicity and Oliver said simultaneously.

"A bet we had on who could get you guys to dress up better." Thea said. "And I won!" She finished as she waved the money in Tommy's face.

Sara ushered Felicity away from those two, making sure she pushed Felicity close enough to Oliver that their shoulders brushes before they got to the kitchen.

Sara mixed her a drink. "I needed to make you one before one of the boys offered. I swear they had no tastebuds. All they care about is getting drunk." This caused Felicity to almost spit out her drink laughing.

In the end, though Felicity tried not to, she got drunk. She played beer pong and won, after which she got very confident and played other games and won.

Then the girls made up a game where you had to get tied together with a guy, get shoved in a closet, and try to get out before ten minutes passed. Before all of this happened though, you had to take two shots each of this Russian vodka Oliver had stowed in his room.

Felicity was of course tied together with Oliver and shoved in a closet. But when they knew that the ten minutes had passed and no one came to get them, they were suspicious.

"Why haven't they come yet?" Oliver looked down at Felicity, worried puppy dog eyes tugged on her soul like a bird on a worm in the ground.

"I don't know. Do you think we'll be ok?" She returned the look and this made Oliver's heart crack a bit. He hardened his look and concentrated on getting out. They weren't the first to do this and the previous pairs had succeeded. He spied a pair of scissors on the floor and told Felicity. The bent down together to pick them up. Oliver picked them up and started cutting the thin rope they found in the garden.

Soon they were free and they got out. When they came out, there was no one in the house, no music, no mess, nothing. All the cars were gone too.

"Great no ride home with a sober person." She said, meaning Nyssa who was their DD.

"You could stay here." He said. It wasn't really a question. Felicity knew that when Oliver scooped her up wedding style and carried her up the stairs. She rested her head against his shoulder and relaxed. She wasn't going anywhere.

When they got to his room, Oliver went into the bathroom and changed. He came out wearing nothing but sweatpants. Felicity had taken off her cardigan for she was feeling hot because of the alcohol.

"Do you want to wash off your make up?" He asked. She nodded and she headed to the bathroom. She forced herself to ignore the pile of his clothes on the floor though she desperately wanted to take his jacket and wrap herself in it, despite her warmth.

Oliver was sitting on the edge of his bed when she came back. He smiled when he saw her and said, "You don't need make up to be beautiful." She blushed. He stood up and walked towards her. He reached out a hand to cup her face. "I prefer you without it."

"Me too." She said. Her eyes flicked to his lips and his eyes did the same. They slowly but surely leaned into each other and Felicity pressed her lips against his.

She pressed herself as hard as she could into him and he did the same. He led them both back to the bed and he sat down on the edge. She sat in his lap, he legs wrapped around his body in a way that made them get even closer.

She started to untuck her shirt as Oliver moved from her mouth to her jaw then trail down her neck. He unbuttoned a few of her blouse buttons before she stopped him.

"Let's take it slow. Please? I'm not sure if I'm ready for this yet, even though I kinda made the first move." She said looking down at her untucked blouse. Oliver gave her a soft look of understanding.

He brought them to the pillows and laid her on top of him. She looked at him and cupped his face before kissing him again. His hand went to the small of her back, her skin warm against his. His hand trailed up her back and pressed her closer to him. The other hand made itself busy in her hair.

Eventually they both fell asleep, Felicity on top of Oliver, pressed into him.

**hey guys! sorry its been so long since the last update. its been a crazy week. ive decided to update regularly on mondays and fridays. i apologize for any mistakes in the writing. i was sick today and very tired when i wrote this! please keep reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 5- What else happened

Oliver's POV

Felicity was softly laying on his chest. In, out. In, out. Oliver counted her gentle breaths. He had closed his eyes, about to fall asleep when her breaths started quickening. Faster and faster. He watched, frozen, as her face switched from peaceful bliss to pure terror and sorrow. Her face was scrunched up like she was in pain. Tears started to roll down her face. Everything slowed down as that first tear hit Oliver's chest. Then came the cry. Pain and despair echoed in Oliver's ears.

"Felcity!" Oliver broke free from his invisible chains that were holding him down. He sat up shaking her shoulders. Felicity woke with one last short gasp of fright. Confusion then thankfulness then sadness all flashed across her face in that order. She clung to his chest, sobbing into him.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She mumbled into his chest. Her shoulders were shaking as she cried.

"Sh sh sh. Its ok. It was just a dream. Everything is fine. You're fine. I'm here." He kissed the said into her hair, kissing the top of her head. She looked up at him, eyes red and huge. She had stopped crying. He thought she could have cried more but she was out of tears to lose.

"That's just it. I cant be around you anymore. I cant get close to anyone like this." She pulled away from him and stood up all in one swift move. She turned from him and walked towards the door, tucking in her shirt. Oliver just sat there paralyzed in shock. The big wooden door closing made the room feel so empty. She had left him. Right then and there. The cold ran down his body and he fell backwards onto the pillows.

Felicity's POV

She walked out the door to the Queen mansion and called Laurel.

"Hey Laurel. Could you come pick me up?"

"_Oh God, what did he do?"_ Laurel was gonna kill him if he had done something to upset the fragile blonde.

"Nothing, nothing. Can you just come pick me up?" Felicity just wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"_Of course! I'll be right there." _Laurel hung up the phone and slowly got dressed without waking the hungover Sara.

To Felicity's relief, Laurel got there in about ten minutes. She climbed into the minivan and they rode together, Laurel informing her pf everyone's current state. Roy and Diggle were in their room sleeping like bunnies according to Laurel's word. Thea and Sin were too hard to get in bed so she just kind of locked them in their room to do whatever they wanted until they collapsed. Sara was relatively easy since she had already passed out. Nyssa just rolled her onto the bed and covered her in a blanket. Nyssa was asleep in their dorm like Roy and Diggle. Tommy had apparently disappeared early on in the party. Laurel figured he had left with a girl so she hadn't bothered to check his room. Felicity noticed her face tighten a bit at the mention of this.

When they got back Felicity told Laurel to go back to sleep. She did as asked gladly and Felicity went to check for herself on Tommy. If he was there in his dorm at all. When she walked in she found what she was absolutely not expecting. Tommy Merlin was sitting at his desk, well kind of laying there since he was knocked out. Under him was a textbook and notes. His laptop was on the other side of the room accompanied by his phone. Felicity went to pick it up to check that t wasn't broken. She turned it on to find also unexpected texts.

Being her techy self, Felicity got into his phone to look at the texts. 9 from Laurel, 4 from Oliver, 3 from Roy, 6 from Dig and her own 5. She looked to see if he responded to any and after the first text each of them sent was: _"cant talk now. Im busy." _Every text after that was unanswered.

Pulling out her own phone, she snapped a picture of the boy. For some reason she felt proud of him. Perhaps it was because she had tutored him for a few days. Or maybe because he was like a little brother to her. Or most likely because what everyone described him as was a womanizing party boy who cared nothing about grades.

Felicity walked towards the boy and looked at his text book. _The Study of Science _was written across the top. She smiled. The test that they had on Monday was in chemistry.

Felicity woke everyone up an hour later, except Tommy. Oliver hadn't come back yet and that was proably a good thing for Felicity would probably start crying again at the thought of him and her dream.

"I'm gonna show you all something you haven't seen before. It's amazing." Thea giggled a bit at even her slightest little innuendo. "Stop laughing Thea." Felicity glared.

"Chill Barbie." Thea responded. "I'm hungover but I can still kick your ass."

Felicity rolled her eyes. "Sure."

"You're about as menacing and threatening as Elle Woods." Thea teased.

Felicity broke. 'She just got a hell of a lot more menacing and threatening.' Thea thought. "Don't you fucking dare compare me do Elle Woods. I am NO WHERE near her level of stupidity."

"Don't stamp your little last season Prada shoes at me honey." Thea replied, now not scared for she knew Felicity wouldn't hurt her.

"C'mon girls, no ones trying to hurt your egos. Now shut up and let Felicity show us whats so awesome." Laurel said.

"Ok then. Feist your eyes on this." Felicity said, opening the door to Tommy and Oliver's dorm. The scene was the way she left it. Laurel sighed and her eyes softened.

"Awww." Thea, Sin, and Roy said in unison.

"Behold, the studying Tommy Merlin." Felicity said in a whispered Australian accent.

"He's a good kid." Laurel said, earning a nod from Diggle. They left the scene after a few minutes and went back to sleeping, most of them were still hungover.


	7. Chapter 6- The dream

**Hi guys! sorry i havent posted this week, ive been really sick. im better now and im really not caring very much about grammar stuff right now so sorry! hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**WARNING: the events in this chapter are rated m for violence. proceed at you're own risk.**

* * *

Everything was dark. Felicity couldn't feel anything but the ropes tied around her and the chair that supported her. Suddenly, a flash of light momentarily blinded her. When she opened her eyes, she saw a spotlight shining upon an unconscious, shirtless Oliver tied to… she didn't really know what it was. It just looked like a big table without legs was propped up. What looked like a door frame was placed around it. It was bigger than the table so it stuck out. Oliver's hands were tied to the door frame with ropes.

Felicity heard footsteps. A man stepped into the light. He faced Oliver so Felicity couldn't see him. He turned around with a creepy smile on his face.

Felicity let out a gasp. "Rick?" he frowned.

"Don't call me that babe. Call me by my real name. You love my real name." Felicity shuddered. She closed her eyes.

"Why would I ever call you by that name. You're not worthy of your father's name, even after all the terrible things he did." She said rather scared. She heard the footsteps again and they were quick. She felt a hand on grab her jaw and yank it up. Felicity opened her eyes. He was staring right at her, anger and rage included.

"I am better than my father ever was." He let go of her forcefully and stalked back to Oliver. Felicity just noticed the small metal table by him. Rick grabbed a bucket from the table and poured its contents on Oliver. "Wakey wakey! Time to get this show on the road!" he picked up some sort of device, clicked a button, and music started to play. It was music Felicity had never heard before.

"Better pay attention babe, this is gonna be good! Luckily I saved you a front row seat." Oliver was fully conscious by now. He was staring, scared, at Felicity.

"Felicity what's going o-" he was cut off by Rick shoving something in his mouth.

"Sh sh sh. I don't want to hear you talk to her. She is mine, DO YOU HEAR ME!" Rick yelled in Oliver's face. He picked up a whip from the table and started whipping Oliver starting from his stomach and slowly making his way to his throat.

Before he could get to his face Felicity screamed, "You're insane! What, do, you, want!" Rick turned around.

"What do I want? What. Do. I. Want?" he scoffed then his face went devilish. "I want him to die for being with you." He turned around again swiftly and applied more whippings to Oliver, fsce included. Felicity screamed and hot tears started to pour down her face.

Rick soon tired of the whip and grabbed something else from the table, a knife. Felicity lost her breath for a moment which seemed to last forever as Rick cut a line from Oliver's forehead to his navel, swirling and pressing in certain points. Rick took some of the blood off of Oliver's chest and spread it across his lips and cheeks, creating a bloody smile.

"You can't say I don't look like my father now." He turned and smiled at Felicity.

"I was wrong, you and your father are very different. You are so much worse right now." He smiled. He walked over and grabbed her jaw again. He looked into her eyes, smirking. His eyes flitted from her eyes to her mouth. He leaned in and pulled her closer, kissing her. Felicity felt the warm blood stick to her face as he pulled away, tears doing nothing to wipe it off.

"I haven't kissed those lips in so long, I was having so much fun that I forgot about our little man over here." He walked back to the almost unconscious again Oliver.

"One more thing before I end you." He whispered into Oliver's ear. Rick picked up the knife again and started cutting across Oliver's chest, laughing. When he stepped away, there was a message scrawled out, 'For Felicity'.

Rick threw the knife on the floor and picked up a sword from the table. "Sukin syn!" He yelled, he lifted up the sword and started swinging down-

"Felicity!" Oliver was shaking her. She could feel the tears on her face. She fell into his arms, completely sobbing.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed this chapter! let me cover a few points in case you didnt notice them...**

**Rick is a fake name.**

**Rick is the Joker's son.**

**Rick is Felicity's obsessive high school boyfriend.**

**Oliver was portrayed as weak because it's in Felicity's dream.**

**Please dont forget to comment!**


End file.
